


Suitably Dressed

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [91]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Definitely not AoS, Dress Up, Jossed, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, Service, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has to dress for an event. Phil helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitably Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Dressup

"Do I have to go? You know how much I hate these things."

"Of course you have to go, Clint. You're one of the guests of honour."

"Only because I talked a couple of companies into donating a bunch of archery gear... and you helped me with that. It's not like I did anything special."

"It was special to them, besides, you're also presenting the prizes to the kids who won the archery tournament. You wouldn't want to disappoint them, would you?"

"No! No, of course not. But I'm sure the kids would think it was much cooler if I showed up in my tac suit instead of a monkey suit, Phil!" Clint's eyes gleamed, sure that he had hit on the perfect excuse to not wear the suit, tie, and jacket that were hanging over the bedroom door. 

"The invitation said formal attire, Clint. It's a ball. It's a big deal for these kids to see everyone dressed up in nice clothes, and for them to be dressed up too. It makes them feel special and worthwhile."

Clint's shoulders sagged.

"Come, on Clint, it's a nice suit. It fits you perfectly."

"The shoulders are too tight."

"You always say that."

"Well, it's always true."

Phil decided to try another tactic.

"You're going to look very sexy in it."

"You're just saying that."

Phil grabbed Clint's face in both hands and looked into his eyes.

"Clint Barton, you look drop-dead gorgeous in a well-tailored suit, and I've been looking forward to tonight for a week, because it's not often I get to see you in one."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Wear it for me?"

"You're not playing fair, Phil. You know I'll do anything for you, especially when you ask like that."

"To hell with playing fair if it means I get to sit next to my husband looking gorgeous and sexy all night at a fancy party."

"OK, OK, you win. Go ahead." Clint stood in the middle of the bedroom and held his arms out to his sides.

"Go ahead and what?"

"Dress me."

"Oh, I get to dress you, do I?"

"Yes, and you get to undress me afterwards. And in return, you get to sit next to your husband fidgeting in uncomfortable clothes all night."

"Sounds like a good deal to me. Sit on the bed."

Clint did as he was asked and Phil picked a pair of black socks out of his own drawer.

"I have my own socks," Clint said.

"Yes, but they have holes in them."

"So what? No one is going to see my socks."

"You told me to dress you, so I'm dressing you. In socks without holes." Phil knelt by the bed and lifted one of Clint's feet. He stroked the instep and then pressed a soft kiss to hard muscled calf before drawing the smooth black sock onto Clint's foot. Phil had dressed Clint many times before, before they were together, even, when Clint had been injured or sick. But that was efficient and necessary. This was different. This was a bizarre kind of foreplay.

Bizarre but strangely exciting. Clint's breath hitched a little as Phil picked up his other foot, and stroked the instep slowly. Clint held his breath waiting for the kiss to his calf, letting out the tiniest of sighs when Phil's lips lightly brushed his skin.

Phil ran his hands up Clint's legs to his knees and then along his thighs before climbing to his feet and stepping back. Phil turned and stripped the dry-cleaning plastic off Clint's suit. He took the shirt off its hanger and turned back to Clint.

"Stand up, arms back."

Clint remembered when he'd done the magazine photo shoot and Phil had helped him dress and undress dozens of times. He had the same feeling of being taken care of now, and let himself sink into it, just a little. Just until it was time to leave for the party. He held his arms back and Phil slid the shirt up them. It was one of his favourite deep purple silk shirts, and the fabric whispered as Phil settled it onto his shoulders.

Phil came around to stand in front of him, and Clint leaned in for a kiss. Phil kissed him deeply and hungrily for a minute and then backed off. Clint knew it was because they were on a schedule and Phil wasn't going to risk them being late to the party. Phil slid his hands down Clint's chest once between his skin and the fabric, and then began to button the shirt, letting his fingers linger just a little as he did. Phil left the top button undone for now. He went back for Clint's suit pants and held them out, open, for Clint to step into. It would have been awkward if they hadn't done it a dozen times before, and the suit pants were much easier to get into than either jeans or Clint's tac suit.

Phil tucked the tails of the shirt in, again, letting his fingers linger just a little on Clint's skin as he did. Clint's dick stirred a little, but he knew it was futile, there was no way Phil would agree to any fun when they were on a schedule. Phil carefully zipped and then buttoned the pants and then picked up the tie. 

Phil buttoned the top button of Clint's shirt and then flipped up the collar. He expertly tied the black tie, flipped the shirt collar back down, and stroked two fingers gently and lovingly along Clint's jaw. Clint leaned in for another kiss, but this time all he got was a brief touch of lips. Phil turned to get Clint's suit jacket. 

"Turn and arms," Phil said as he took the jacket off the hanger, and Clint smiled. Having Phil dress him like this was actually kinda fun and very sexy. It almost made wearing the damn suit for six hours worth the effort. And depending on how enthusiastically Phil was about the undressing afterwards... yes, Clint could see this particular arrangement working in the future. He held his arms back and Phil slid the jacket on, smoothing it over his shoulders and leaning in to drop a kiss on the back of his neck before coming around front.

"Stand up straight." Clint hadn’t been slouching, but he straightened his spine at Phil's request. Phil adjusted the lapels of the jacket and the way the tie lay against his shirt, then stepped back and gave him a searching look up and down.

"Gorgeous and very sexy," Phil said with a smile.

"If you say so."

"I do. And I'll be reminding you of that regularly, all evening."

"Just as long as you're just as interested in undressing me at the end of the night."

"You have nothing to worry about there, believe me." Phil took Clint's hand and pressed it to the front of his own trousers so that Clint could feel his half-hard dick.

"I'm going to be like that all night, just from looking at you in that suit."

"You probably shouldn't have told me that, I'm liable to drag you into a broom closet between the salad and the soup course."

"Come on. We'll be late."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
